Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine or a clothes dryer, may include an outer cabinet and a tub housed within the cabinet and coupled to the cabinet by a suspension system. Such suspension systems may include a plurality of suspension strut assemblies which hang the tub from the cabinet. Each suspension strut assembly may have dampening means for reducing the movement and vibration of the tub.